Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-6415846-20131231094022/@comment-91.51.45.30-20140103210546
Wie viele Mitarbeiter beschäftigt das Unternehmen momentan und in welchen Bereichen? Die phenomedia beschäftigt nur noch einen Geschäftsführer und hat Kooperations-, Beratungs-, Dienstleistungs- und Lizenzverträgen mit verschiedenen Partnern. D.h. die Buchhaltung, die Entwicklung, Pressearbeit und alle anderen Geschäftsbereiche werden maßgeblich mit externen Dienstleistern abgewickelt. ''' - Besteht Hoffnung, dass das Unternehmen im Laufe der nächsten Jahre wieder zum Entwickler wird? Warum wurde der Weg der "Konsolidierung" gegangen? '''Das ist momentan nicht auf der Agenda, denn Tiger & Chicken hat gezeigt, dass man nur dann konkurrenzfähige Spiele entwickeln kann, wenn man entsprechend groß und professionell aufgestellt ist. Man muss als Entwickler in der Lage sein mehrere Projekte parallel zu handeln um Spitzen oder Ausfallzeiten kompensieren zu können und man sollte auch über entsprechende Werkzeuge wie eine gute Engine und Entwicklungsumgebung verfügen. Es gibt tolle Entwickler die das alles haben, warum also alles selber machen? Im Jahr 2013 hat die phenomedia mit Partnern wie Teyon oder DECK13 mehr neue, erfolgreiche und qualitativ hochwertige Spiele auf dem Markt gebracht als in vielen Jahren davor. Die Konsolidierung war einfach notwendig, da die phenomedia mit den Geschäftsmodellen Publishing und Entwicklung einfach nicht mehr genug Geld verdient hat. In Zeiten in denen User sich Gedanken über die Investition von 0,89 Euro im App-Store machen, aber zeitgleich einen Starbucks Kaffee trinken, ist es immer schwerer mit kleinen Spielen Geld zu verdienen. Um also Spiele wie Tiger & Chicken realisieren zu können, war die phenomedia falsch aufgestellt. Es brauchte Finanzierungs-, Entwicklungs- und Vermarktungspartner. Die phenomedia versteht etwas vom Lizenzgeschäft, kann Projekte gut steuern und koordinieren und ist im Besitz von bekannten Marken. Nur in dieser vernetzen Vorgehensweise macht es Sinn zukünftig neue Spiele und/oder andere Lizenzprodukte zu entwickeln. - Die phenomedia-Aktie wird seit 2013 nicht mehr gehandelt. Warum? Die phenomedia publishing gmbh, die 2004 neu gegründet wurde und lediglich einige Assets aus der Insolvenzmasse der phenomedia AG herausgekauft, sowie Mitarbeiter der AG eingestellt hat, hat nichts mit der AG zu tun. Die AG ist unter der Insolvenzverwaltung weitergelaufen. Die GmbH hat keinerlei Einblicke in die Geschäfte der AG und ist auch kein Rechtsnachfolger. Entsprechend kann ich zu den Aktien gar nichts sagen, ich gehe aber davon aus, dass einfach das Insolvenzverfahren 2013 abgeschlossen wurde, so wie das bei jeder Insolvenz irgendwann der Fall ist. - Sind Kooperationen mit anderen großen Entwicklern geplant? Durchaus. Die Projekte mit DECK13 und Teyon haben gezeigt wie es funktionieren kann. Allerdings ist die Marke Moorhuhn außerhalb Deutschlands nicht so stark wie hier. Die Spiele sind zwar überall auf der Welt erfolgreich vermarktet worden, haben die Marke aber bei weitem nicht so stark etabliert wie im deutschsprachigen Raum. Das kann man aber auch als Chance sehen, denn man kann auf einer bereits funktionierenden IP mit sehr vielen guten Assets aufbauen. In Deutschland liegt das Moorhuhn weiterhin deutlich vor allen anderen Spielemarken. - What about Jade Rousseau, Greendwood Entertainment, PlayADeal und Einfach Spielen? Sind die Marken alle "tot"? Jade Rousseau war der ambitionierte Versuch eine Spieleserie zu entwickeln die einen übergreifenden Spannungsbogen aufbaut, ähnlich einer TV-Serie. Die phenomedia mussten aber schnell erkennen, dass die Budgets für international erfolgreiche Wimmelbildspiele inzwischen so hoch sind, dass sie in dieser Liga nicht mehr mitspielen kann. Zudem haben sich die Vertriebsplattformen leider sehr stark konsolidiert und wenn man auf einigen wenigen Plattformen nicht stattfindet, ist es unmöglich das investierte Geld zurück zu verdienen. PLAY A DEAL, die Online Spiele-Plattform ist nach wie vor ein Thema, dass aber nicht zum Kerngeschäft der phenomedia gehört. Derzeit werden ein paar grundlegende Änderungen an der Plattform vorgenommen und sie wird wieder online gehen, aber wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als Projekt der phenomedia. Einfach Spielen war die erste Dachmarke unter der im Handel gezielt Casual Games kommuniziert und verkauft wurden. Leider trafen sich diese Bemühungen mit der Insolvenz des damaligen Distributors, der CDV. Den Schaden hat die phenomedia bei den Handelspartnern nicht wirklich aufholen können. Zudem sind auch hier die Preise für die Lizenzen so hoch geworden, dass das Geschäft am Ende nicht mehr profitabel war. Greenwood war die Wiederbelebung der alten Marke um hochpreisige Spiele unter einem bekannten Namen publishen zu können. Die Spiele waren auch durchweg gut, aber der phenomedia hat schlicht die Power gefehlt mit entsprechendem Marketing die Spiele vernünftig zu bewerben und entsprechend abzuverkaufen. Auch dieses hochriskante Geschäft würde man heute anderen überlassen. Fragen zum Moorhuhn: - Wie will man zum Beispiel zukünftig einen einheitlichen Moorhuhnstil gewährleisten? (Anm. dazu: Ich bin neuen Stilen nicht abgeneigt, Tiger & Chicken ist ein prächtiges Beispiel dafür, aber es kommen eben auch Ausrutscher wie in DC 3D bzw. Moorhuhn Star Karts vor. Gibt es dafür generelle Partner, die bestimmte Parts (3D-Grafiken, Programmierung) übernehmen? 3dgrafix war beispielsweise in vielen Spielen für die Grafik zuständig.) Es gibt nach wie vor einen Style-Guide der allen Moorhuhn-Entwicklungen, auch den neuen, zu Grunde liegt. Es ist ja gerade Kern eines Lizenzinhabers auf die Erhaltung und Pflege seiner Marke zu achten. Das tut die Geschäftsführung sehr genau. Allerdings räumt man den Entwicklern auch die Freiheit ein, der Marke neue Impulse zu geben und von außen ganz neue Ideen einzubringen. Es ist natürlich dann immer eine Gradwanderung in wie viele Schleifen man den Entwickler schickt und das funktioniert mal besser und mal schlechter. Bei Tiger & Chicken hat es hervorragend geklappt und man konnte sich sehr schnell auf einen für beide Teams akzeptablen Stil einigen. Generelle Partner die im Auftrag der phenomedia den Stil „bewahren“ gibt es nicht. - Wer übernimmt die konzeptionelle Weiterentwicklung der Reihe? Werden Fans in Zukunft (bswp. über die Moorhuhn-World) aktiv an der Entwicklung beteiligt? Die Weiterentwicklung steuert die Geschäftsführung mit den jeweiligen Partnern. Fans und insbesondere die Community, sind immer eingeladen Teil zu nehmen und sich einzubringen. Leider beschränkt sich das aber oft auf den Wunsch, dass die phenomedia bitte ein neues Spiele des Lieblingsgenres des jeweilig Interessierten entwickeln soll. Demnach müssten derzeit gleichzeitig ein Adventure, ein Kart-Spiel und ein Shooter in der Entwicklung sein. Adventure sind aber z.B. ein Nischenprodukt. Ja, es gibt einige halbwegs erfolgreiche Ausnahmen, aber selbst davon erreichen die meisten kaum Verkaufszahlen die das Entwicklungsbudget wieder einspielen und das Thema Adventures ist außerhalb von Deutschland nahezu nicht existent. Es ist also schwierig aber wichtig hier die richtigen Ideen zu haben. T&C war aus meiner Sicht eine solche, richtige Idee. - Sehen wir 2014 neue Spiele für PC? Also grundlegend neu entwickelte Spiele. Meinetwegen einen Shooter? Es wird neue Moorhuhnspiele geben, aber die Entwicklungszyklen für Spiele in der Qualität von Tiger & Chicken sind eben länger als für ein kleineres Casual Game. Daher wird es in 2014 eher bekannte Spielmechanismen geben, ein größeres Spiel im Stile eines T&C wird wohl frühestens 2015 kommen. Was hält das Unternehmen von einem Einstieg ins Adventuregeschäft? S.o. Schwieriges Thema, weil sehr kleiner Markt und ein sehr hoher Entwicklungsaufwand. (Persönliche Anmerkung: Ich liebe Adventures!!! Wenn es nur um persönliche Präferenzen gehen würde, würden die phenomedia schon längst an einem epischen Moorhuhn Adventure mit allem Drum und Dran arbeiten). Wie steht es mit Crowdfunding? Ich persönlich finde das ein schwieriges Thema, denn letztendlich ist Crowdfunding auch eine Form des Vorverkaufs und die Anreize müssen für die Backer entsprechend hoch sein. Damit geht das Geld natürlich zu einem gewissen Teil nicht in die Entwicklung. Aber wir beschäftigen uns mit dem Thema und man sollte nichts ausschließen. Werden sich unter den vielen mobilen/Konsolenumsetzungen auch Spiele für 3DS und vor allem für Wii U befinden? Wii U ist nicht geplant, 3DS Spiele gibt es ja bereits von Teyon, Piraten und den Director’s Cut. Wird es Moorhuhnspiele zukünftig auf Steam oder OUYA bzw. anderen Indie-Plattformen geben? Ja, das ist geplant. Warum wurde Moorhuhn Dircetor's Cut 3D nicht (zumindest für den 3DS) in Echtzeit, bzw. sogar stereoskopischen Echtzeit-3D umgesetzt? Die Basis dafür war ja vorhanden. Aber die Spiele haben doch einen 3D Effekt? Oder ist damit das eigentliche Gameplay gemeint? Wie hoch sind die Verkaufzahlen von Moorhuhn Tiger & Chicken? Hat sich das Spiel gerechnet? Ist eine limitierte Edition oder eine Bonusedition geplant? Kann der Prototyp des Spiels veröffentlicht werden? Wird TigerandChicken.de noch aktualisiert? Auf iOS war Moorhuhn: Tiger & Chicken sehr schnell die Nummer Eins in den Charts und hat sich entsprechend gerechnet, allerdings ist auch sehr viel Geld und Schweiß in die Umsetzung der Version für das iPad geflossen. Auf dem PC ist das Spiel leider noch nicht so erfolgreich, was sicherlich auch an der fehlenden medialen Präsenz liegt. Sicherlich wird es noch einmal einen Anschub geben, wenn das Spiel zu dem für Moorhuhnspiele bisher gewohnten Preispunkt erscheint. Ergänzungen oder Bonuseditionen sind derzeit nicht geplant und auch der Prototyp wird sicherlich nicht veröffentlicht. LG Helge